Platónico
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Tal vez fuese un efecto secundario al sentirse salvada por él, porque aún golpeado y todo, tuvo la oportunidad de levantar su vista y salvarle la vida. Ahora, le era difícil concentrarse en clase, puesto que no podía levantar la vista a observarlo sin jadear, sin sentir como si su corazón latiera tan rápido que se le fuese a salir. Amor platónico


_**Platónico**_

Tal vez fuese un efecto secundario al sentirse salvada por él, porque aún golpeado y todo, tuvo la oportunidad de levantar su vista y salvarle la vida. Ella se había resignado cuando vio la mano dirigirse a su rostro, fue tan rápido que no le dejó actuar.

Después de que hubo acabado todo, cuando por fin estuvo sola, se tiró a llorar, hipeando, descargando todo su miedo en aquel llanto. Estuvo tan asustada, al saberse tan cerca de la muerte.

Sí, estaba entrenando para ser héroes, pero ella también era una niña, aún no tenía la fuerza que se requería saberse tan cerca de la muerte, esa se adquiría a medida que iba avanzando el curso.

Había querido ir a ver a su maestro, a agradecerle por haberle salvado, pero no la dejaron.

Fue después, cuando lo vio pasar con ese montón de vendajes, que su corazón se estrujó. Un nudo en su garganta se situó, y no pudo decir nada.

Fue hasta acabada la clase, que todo el salón salió y Aizawa parecía querer dormir en el escritorio, que ella decidió acercarse.

—Maestro… —murmuró. Su profesor la miró, parecía una momia envuelta en tantos vendajes.

Tragó.

—Dígame, Asui —dijo el maestro, su voz contenida por los vendajes. La chica se sintió nerviosa. Usualmente ella era de expresar todo lo que había en su cabeza, pero ese día, estaba pensando cuidadosamente sus palabras.

—Yo… me gustaría agradecerle por haberme salvado en…

—No es nada —le interrumpió Aizawa—, es mi trabajo como héroe y maestro —las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en los ojos en la niña.

—Lo sé, pero… —hipeó y se secó una de las lágrimas que estaban por salir— tal vez usted crea que no deba llorar, porque voy a convertirme en héroe, pero… fue horrible.

Aizawa rodeó el escritorio y puso una de sus manos vendas sobre la cabeza de su alumna. Tsuyu comenzó a detener su llanto.

—Eres una niña todavía, Asui —comentó Aizawa—. Además, eres humana, hasta los adultos sentimos miedo. Eso que ustedes vivieron, no debieron hacerlo todavía, aún son muy jóvenes.

—Maestro… —ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Aizawa podía ver determinación en esos grandes ojos— ahora tengo más fijo la razón por la que quiero ser héroe —dijo ella secándose las últimas lágrimas.

—¿Por qué, Asui?

—Quiero tener la determinación para salvar a la gente, nunca rendirme, así como usted —ella estuvo segura de ver una sonrisa a través de esos vendajes.

—Bien dicho —contestó el profesor. Tal vez debía acostumbrarse, aunque siempre había sido un rudo maestro que pocos querían, pero se sorprendió cuando la chica envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

A la chica rana solo le había nacido hacerlo, necesitaba hacerlo, agradecerle de esa forma. Sintió como su corazón latía a toda velocidad, ahí, abrazando a su héroe.

Podía sentir tranquilidad.

 _ **.**_

Ahora, extrañamente, le era difícil concentrarse en clase, puesto que no podía levantar la vista a observar a su maestro sin jadear, sin sentir como si su corazón latiera tan rápido que se le fuese a salir.

Se sabía algo imposible pero, a pesar de nunca haber prestado atención, sabía lo que pasaba, era una adolescente, sus hormonas estaban alborotadas, y ella tenía sentimientos románticos hacia su profesor.

Eso no era bueno, ni correcto.

Fue Ochako la que se dio cuenta, y agradeció que fue ella y no Ashido, dado que no se imaginaba que hubiese dicho la rosada.

Ese día, Uraraka había dejado a Deku e Iida yendo solo a casa y la había acompañado a ella. Ella le estaba contando algunas cosas y la ranita se mantenía callada.

Tsuyu no se mantenía siempre callada, siempre hacía algún comentario.

—¿Pasa algo, Tsu? —preguntó la castaña. La otra chica la miró y soltó una risita.

—Es algo tonto —murmuró, y siguieron caminando.

—Bueno, me gustaría saber qué es eso tonto, debido a que has estado hoy todo el día distraída. ¿Es un chico? —aquello la hizo sonrojar un poco y Ochako supo que había dado en el clavo. Tsuyu no era de sonrojarse mucho— ¡Sabía que era un chico! Digo, todo el día estuviste con la mirada gacha y cuando el maestro Aizawa llamó tu atención, te sonrojaste ¿Quién es? ¿Es de nuestro salón?

Tsuyu se sintió agobiada con las preguntas de su amiga ¿Cómo decírselo? ¿Cómo revelarselo? Era algo sumamente extraño.

—Ochako ¿Puedes mantener un secreto? —le preguntó. Aquello le hizo entender a la castaña que era mucho más serio de lo que se pensaba. Asintió y la jaló para sentarse en un banco a escuchar.

—No solo te guardaré el secreto, sino que te daré todo mi apoyo —le dijo dándole una brillante sonrisa que hizo sonreír también a Tsuyu.

Tal y como era ella, lo soltó todo de inmediato.

—Creo que me gusta el profesor Aizawa —reveló dejando a Ochako sorprendida.

—Wow, sí que es fuerte —le comentó.

—Sé que está mal…

—Espera —la detuvo la chica—, cuéntame todo y luego decimos si está mal o no.

Tsuyu tragó. Solo el maestro, Deku y Mineta sabían de lo que le había pasado a ella. Y ellos por suerte no había revelado nada, tal vez no querían alarmar, o no parecía algo demasiado jugoso que contar.

Entonces Tsuyu dejó salir todo. El accidente, su salvador, y luego los sentimientos que comenzó a sentir. El afecto, el amor, la admiración. Y siempre una sonrisa tierna aparecía en el rostro de Uraraka, entendiendo todo.

—No está mal —comentó la castaña—, cuando yo tenía doce años, me gustaba un profesor en mi secundaria. Me gustaba su inteligencia, que era siempre determinado. Creyendo que estaba mal, hablé con la psicóloga de la escuela y me dijo que es bastante común que un niño sienta algún afecto por un profesor, dado a que tendemos a confundir la admiración con algo más. Además, el maestro Aizawa te salvó la vida, sientes agradecimiento, una deuda con él y te sientes segura bajo su ala.

—¿Entonces no está mal? —preguntó Tsuyu y Ochako le sonrió.

—No. Porque más que todo es una fuerte admiración que sientes por él, la deuda por salvarte de él y que te sientas segura —luego se cubrió la boca y soltó una risa contenida.

—¿Qué?

—Tal vez sea tu tipo de chico y en un futuro consigas un novio parecido a él —aquello hizo sonrojar a Tsuyu y luego hacerla reír. Agradeció que Ochako no la juzgara de mala forma por su sentir.

Dada por terminada la conversación, decidieron levantarse y, cambiando de tema, continuaron su camino a casa.

 _ **.**_

Al día siguiente, Tsuyu se sintió más segura de mirar a su maestro. Su corazón latía como loco, y se sentía suspirar, pero el haber hablado con Uraraka del tema, y saber que no estaba mal, la hizo sentir más aliviada y segura.

—Bien ¿Quién podría darme la respuesta de esto? —preguntó el profesor. Y, por primera vez, antes de que Momo, Iida o Izuku levantaran la mano, ella la levantó primero. Había estudiado el tema el día anterior con tal de demostrarle a su maestro lo decidida y aplicada que estaba— ¿Sí, Asui?

Tal vez fuese su imaginación, pero ella estaba segura de haber visto una sonrisa bajo el vendaje de su maestro luego de dar la respuesta correcta.

Se sintió orgullosa de sí misma y siguió atendiendo a la clase, observando a su maestro y suspirando para sus adentros.

Si Ochako estaba en lo correcto sobre el chico en el futuro, en verdad Tsuyu esperaba que fuese como su maestro.

Sobre todo, heroico.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Una burrada toda cute que me nació desde el corazón luego de encontrar MUCHÍSIMOS fanarts de Tsuyu y Aizawa. Obviamente, los sanitos (?**_

 _ **Escribir un amor platónico es algo que AMO con mi alma. No es la primera vez que lo hago, dado que tengo una antología dedicada a ello en el fandom de dragon Ball.**_

 _ **Espero que no me critiquen por esto, debido a que muy bien se ve en el desarrollo del fic. Es un amor enteramente platónico, algo bastante común. Muchos lo tuvieron, algunos no.**_

 _ **Yo sí :v**_

 _ **En verdad me gustó muchísimo cómo quedó, la escena de Aizawa salvando a Tsuyu casi lloro, porque, tal y como Deku lo imaginó, también pensé que desaparecería mi ranita u.u**_

 _ **Por cierto, soy estudiante de psicología, así que todo lo que dijo Ochako que le dijo la psicóloga, son cosas que he estudiado yo XD**_

 _ **Bueeeno.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado :")**_

 _ **Yo personalmente adoré cómo quedó :")**_

 _ **Los quiero a todos!**_

 _ **Miles de besos!**_

 _ **Sus reviews me dan la alegría que necesito…**_

 _ **My Hero academia ©Kōhei Horikoshi**_


End file.
